Flower Patterned Dresses
by hanilys
Summary: AU: "You're safe with me, Hanna." A statement that describes so much in so little words to these two girls. Warning: drug use, course language and eventual adult content
1. Gratitude

**"Flower Patterned Dresses"**

**There she stood. The girl of her dreams. Tragically her best friend is the one she fell for and is the one person in the room she actually cares about. Hanna was staring right through her. As if she were a a freshman Hanna would throw aside in the hallway, she was looking beyond Emily. Hanna's eyes were glazed and her skin was turning very pale, very fast. Emily rushed through the pumping crowd to reach her. She was shouting her name but Emily couldn't even hear her own voice over the music. Black flashed before Emily eyes and she was now on the floor. A big football player stood in her way causing her to collide into him and fall to his feet. "Watch it, bitch." Yes, Emily was used to this by now. Since Hanna had a mean streak apprently so did Emily. Hanna only had a temper but everyone in school didn't see it like that. People didn't know the real Hanna Marin. They didn't know the lost troubled girl she was. They saw a cold hearted bitch. Hanna wasn't even close to being classified as a bitch in Emily's mind. Hanna was kind, poetic, caring and most of all: understanding. It was them who were cold hearted bitches, not Hanna or Emily for that matter. **

**She stood up to come face to face with Hanna. "Hanna! Are you alright? I've been looking all over for you. I'm so scared." "Em... Chill." Hanna sounded drunk- no drugged. Emily showed panic in her eyes but that quickly turned to anger and determination to get out of this party. The party was at the Kahn's cabin. It was a terrible place for girls like them. The girls who are hated by jealously, envied by the younger not as rich and pretty as them and who are wanted by the boys they didn't want. Well, Hanna liked a boy's attention but Emily didn't. She didn't want boys to be in the same room as her. But of course at this party it was mostly guys and just a few girls. The girls kind of look like they could be their friend's, one looks just like she could be Emily's twin. That's what Hanna calls the perks of being a pretty girl, you get invited to parties like this one. At this very moment where she was dragging her drugged up best friend through a crowd of college hunks and sorority chicks she didn't find it to be much of a perk. It was hell. All Emily wanted to do is get Hanna home. She'd find out who gave the drugs to Hanna later. Emily, with Hanna hanging off her right arm slipped out of the party in one piece. They reached Emily's car and Emily gently put Hanna into the backseat. "I'm bringing you home. You're safe with me, Hanna." Emily felt the need to tell Hanna what was happening. As if she was explaining fractions to a bunch of fourth graders. Emily sighed and hopped into the drivers seat. **

**When they reached the Marin household Emily tapped on her pants for a key. She reached into all her pockets but nothing. "I know there's a spare key around here." Emily thought outloud. She searched the porch for this key. She looked in the plants, under the mat and even above the door but nothing. No sign of it. Then it hit her. Hanna has the key. Hanna was sitting on the porch steps making an image of something in the dirt beneath her. "For fuck sakes Hanna. Okay, I'm gonna search your pockets for the spare key. Is that alright?" "Yeah but don't touch my boobs." Of course drugged Hanna would be like this. A total ass. Emily rolled her eyes and went through the pockets of Hanna's leather jacket. 'Guess it's not in there. I don't want to check her pants and freak her out but I have to.' Emily thought to herself again. She dipped her hand into Hanna's jeans pocket and metal poked her finger. "There it is!" Emily exclaimed. Emily was just plain tired so she must sound so lame right now. "Yay!" Hanna said without any expression. Emily unlocked the door to find no sign of Mrs. Marin. 'Thank god.' Emily thought. Hanna grabbed onto Emily's hand and asked: "Em, I'm really hungry. And thirsty." "Do you want cookies and milk?" "Yes!" Hanna sounded like a little kid but Emily just wanted to please her so she grabbed the box of cookies and poored some milk into a glass. She handed it to Hanna and then Hanna again grabbed Emily's hand to go up the stairs to their bedroom. Emily tucked Hanna in. The urge to kiss her has been bothering her ever since they got out of the car. Emily was so tempted to just grab head pull her close and kiss her. But it wouldn't mean anything to Hanna. Sure Hanna might kiss back. But she wouldn't know what she was doing and tomorrow morning she wouldn't remember it. So what's the point. Emily set down a glass of water on the night table and turned off the lights. "Goodnight Em..." And with that she was passed out. **

**Sunlight peaked through the tiny window in Hanna's room. Her eyes flickered open but the light shocked her and she closed them again. Emily closed the magasin she was distracting herself with until Hanna woke up. Emily sat down on the edge of the bed Hanna was now fake sleeping on. "Hey idiot, I made us coffee if you're up for that." "I don't... coffee. It's way to early- are you... fuck." Hanna mumbled words into her pillow. Words that Emily couldn't comprehend at all. "Okay Han." Emily breathed out a small laugh. "It's not funny. Where am I?" Hanna sat up and patted down the blanket in her. She observed the room and realize she was in her house, her room and her bed. "Oh... I owe you several apologies and some thank yous don't I?" "You don't need to. It's alright." Emily smiled to her. "I was serious about coffee, you know?" "Really? Oh great, um let me get dressed i'll be downstairs in a bit." Emily left the room to give Hanna privacy while she changed. Hanna has always been weirded out by her own body. She never looks in the mirror too long, doesn't wear bikinis unless she absulutely has to and never changes in front of anyone. Emily does all of those things without insecurity. Emily's proud of her abs. After all she worked her ass off for them.**

**Hanna came down the steps in a summer dress with a flower pattern on it. Emily felt underdressed now that she saw Hanna's outfit. "Wow, Han you look amazing. You always do though. So nothing's changed." Hanna's dimples showed when she smiled at Emily's sweet compliment. "Thank you, Em. Really. I know what you did last night." "How would you know? You weren't exactly sober or paying any attention. Not that you could pay attention. You had no control whatsoever." "I regained control right before I passed out and you put me in the bed. I remember now. I didn't when I woke up but now my memory is coming back. So thank you." Hanna walked over to Emily and hugged her tightly. Emily hugged back feeling the litle butterflies fluttering in her stomach as she pressed Hanna's body to her own. Emily didn't want to let her leave her arms. But sadly for her Hanna pulled away and for a second Emily thought she saw a tear in the blonde's eye. Hanna turned her head and placed her hand behind her neck. It's a thing she does when she gets nerveous. 'Why would Hanna be nerveous?' **


	2. Stalled

"Stalled"

5:07 read the clock on the wall opposite to where she was. 'Great. Just fucking super. Emily's swim meet starts in three minutes and I'm still stuck in detention. FOR NOTHING. I didn't do anyting wrong. I rushed out of class to catch Emily before she went into the changing room just to wish her luck but Mr. Coleman caught me and said I couldn't run in the fucking halls and sent me to this cunts classroom for hell- I mean detention. Miss Hopskin was a cunt. She was a fat, sloppy, unhealthy, uneducated, low life scum of a teacher. She better let her out of this class and see Emily before I go over to her and smash her stapler into her skull.' Cheers and whilstling resounded in the halls of Rosewood Day. 'Oh my fucking god I'm missing it!' Hanna dashes out of the classroom and sprints, yes sprints to the pool. Half way there she takes off her bothersome heels and jogs the rest of the way. 'Why did the pool have to be all the way across the school from detention?' Another reason to hate Miss Hopskin. She opens the doors and checks the water for Emily. 'None of them swim like her. They're no where near as good. Guess her race is up next.' Hanna thought as she found a seat on the bleachers.

People were screaming words of encouragement to the swimmers and some people were sitting quietly like Hanna. Probably waiting for the next race too. She looks to the girls locker room and sees about four girls standing, mingling about stuff that happened during the day. She looks over to where the coach is- and woah there's Emily! 'Wow, I've seen Emily in bathing suits before. But she's never looked this good. Not even in bikinis.' Hanna shook her head. 'Why am I thinking that way about her? All she did was help me recover from my little drug slip up last night. Then again people usually get a attracted to their bestfriends. But as if Emily would like me. I'm cute but she's beautiful. She's gay and can turn any girl gay, she could have any girl she wanted.' That thought somehow put her stomach in knots. 'Great, I just figure out my feelings for her and i'm already a jealous prick.' Hanna moves around in her seat feeling uneasy. Memories of last night sneak their way into her brain.

She remembers sitting on the porch and Emily going through her pockets. Oh, and Emily telling her that she'd be safe with her. 'Oh crap didn't I tell Emily not to touch my boobs or something insulting like that? Did that sound homophobic to her? If it did I'd have to reasure her I meant nothing by it. Should I tell her I actually want her to touch my boobs? No. Wow bad idea.' Hanna's thoughts get interupted by the sound of a whistle. "And there off!" An annoucer with a annoyingly loud voice said. Hanna spotted Emily in the water. She was surpassing everyone. "Come on Kimberly!" A girl from another school cried out to her friend. "You see that girl?" Hanna pointed to Emily. "She's going to win. Because she's the best swimmer anyone in this room will ever incounter and I believer in her." The girl gave a meanacing look and turned away obviously not amused with Hanna's honesty. "Go Emily!" Hanna yelled out in glee. "You look a little lovestruck Marin. Maybe you need to cool off. Need a towel?" A cold wet towel hit her in the face. "Ow Noel what the fuck was that for?" A few tears of shock and anger spilled from her eyes. "Aw poor little Hanna." Sean, her ex-boyfriend mocked. "Why are you crying? I thought the gay guys were sissys not the chicks." 'Gay? Again this is something I just figured out. What the fuck...?' Hanna didn't realize it but she was crying, hard. She wiped her eyes and ran to out the door.

In all this madness she hadn't seen if Emily won or not. But that question will be answered because Emily was running up trying to catch up with Hanna. "Hanna wait!" Hanna pushes the bathroom door open and conseales herself in a stall. Emily comes in seconds after. She looks down to see bare feet under the stall. Sobs are heard through the bathroom. "Hanna open the door. Don't make me beg."

In the stall Hanna was in histerics. Her mind was racing with what Noel said the towel and being gay. 'Everyone heard him. He said it clear and loud "I thought the gay guys were sissys. Not the chicks." If I was a spectator of what happened I would assume Noel outed me. Did he out me? Am I even gay?' Hanna screamed out of frustration. Not a little scream but a soul ripping scream. She covered her eyes and cried harder.

Emily stood outside the door terrified and confused. She had no idea what to say. All she needed was for Hanna to come out of the stall so she could comfort her. "Hanna... I need you to come out." "Come out?" Hanna yelled. "Well that's fucking hilarious of you to say that." Hanna pretented to laugh. 'Hanna's never raised her voice to me, let alone yell...' Emily was so lost. 'What did Noel and those lumpheads say to her?' The lock on the stall shook and Hanna step out but brushed pass Emily to the mirrors. Emily approched her carefully. 'I feel like I'm approaching a pissed off animal in the zoo'

Not knowing what to do Emily wapped her arms around Hanna's waist. Hanna's eyes shot up to the reflection in the mirror. Emily was carressing herr from behind. Seeing this made Hanna want to cry even more but out of cuteness and happiness. "I'm sorry for whatever happened. Just let me make it better." Emily mumbled into Hanna's back. "Em, you know you're getting my whole back wet right?" "Oh shit!" Emily released Hanna and back up from her. "I'm so sorry." Hanna giggled at the brunettes cuteness. "But I don't care." Hanna hugged Emily ignoring the awkward dampness. "Are you alright?" Emily face Hanna without breaking the hug. "Yes. I don't want to worry you. You know that right?" Emily nodded and they hugged once more. Emily thought about telling Hanna right there and then that she loved her. The moment seemed perfect. Her heart told her to go for it but she couldn't. "Em, you're shaking." "I'm kind of cold..." She lied. She was just nerveous being this close to Hanna.

"I'm going to go change... come with me?" Emily asked Hanna. "Sure" Hanna smiled. Before stepping out the door Emily turned Hanna around and grabbed her face. 'This is it. She's going to kiss me!' Hanna hoped. "You still have tears on your cheeks." Emily used her thumb to wipe away Hanna leftover tears. This warmed Hanna's heart. She felt like a pmsing teen crying over everything but this made her want to cry again. She finally found someone who would wipe away her tears. 'Emily Fields, you're a keeper.'


	3. Caught Without A Towel

Emily watched as Hanna walked just a bit ahead of her. Hanna was twiddling with her fingers. Another thing she did when she was nerveous. Emily put her thumb in her mouth and nibbled on the little bit she had of a nail. Emily developed the habit of bitten her nails when she was in first grade. All the other kids sucked on their thumbs and Emily chewed her finger nails. It was a bit of a nerveous habit at times also. Emily's bathing suit had begun to dry but not too much. She used her free hand to massage her shoulder. It was sore from hopping out of the pool so fast to catch up with Hanna. What if she hadn't seen Hanna leave? How much of a mess would she be? What made her like that? 'I was Sean say someting to her before she blasted out of there. I wonder what he said. Did he mention their break up? But it happened so long ago. Hanna wouldn't still be hurt by anything Sean had to say about it.' Emily knew that whatever had happened was going to be said later that night. She had to know what rattled- no shook Hanna like that.

They reached the back entrance of the girls locker room. "I'll wait here while you shower." Hanna said. Emily nodded and grabbed a towel from the rack. The showers were empty. 'Right, I forgot the meet hadn't finished yet.' She took off her damp one-piece bathing suit. She felt her neck tense up with every move she made. She attempted to roll her neck but stop halfway in pain. She rubbed her eyes and turned the tap to "Hot". Water sprinkled down from the small shower head. She looked around her for someone or something. She was okay with showing her body. But with her underwear on. Not fully nude like she was now. 'I need to wash this clorine out. It's burning my eyes and it's not doing any good to my hair.' She got out of her shower and looked around the others for a shampoo bottle. 'Are you serious? You all keep them in your lockers?' She rolled her eyes and sighed. She'd have to go get hers in her locker. 'I probably should have done that before hand. Wait- no I'll just ask Hanna to bring it to me.

"Han..." She called from behind the shower wall. "... can you go into my locker and get me some shampoo?" No reply. 'Um, okay..?' "Hanna!" She yelled a little louder this time. Hanna ran into the showers panicking. "What are you alright?" She asked with her eyes wide open. 'Oh she heard me this time.' "Han, can you get me my shampoo in my locker?" 'Gee Hanna are you going deaf and would you stop staring at my chest it's not like i'm- naked! Oh my god!' Emily cover her mouth then her body. Hanna, with her jaw still on the floor and her eyes wide dropped her phone on the wet tile. "I'm sorry." Hanna manage to say. She covered her eyes and left the room still whispering "Sorry.." to Emily. Emily shamefully covered her face with her hands and slouched on the the cold, wet tile.

"Is this the right one?" Emily peaked through her fingers to see a hand holding out a shampoo bottle. "Yeah. Look, Han.. um. I didn't mean for you to see me naked. I mean you've seen me topless before but that was a lot different..." Emily rambled on. ".. What i'm trying to say is: Sorry." "It's fine Em, really. As you said it's not the first time. If anyones sorry it me. I barged into a shower not realizing that of course you'd be naked." Hanna and Emily laughed. "Just take your shower and i'll be over um, by the lockers. Not near the door though..." Emily grabbed the bottle from Hanna's hand and returned to her shower.

'Did Hanna really just see me naked? Like, completely naked.. Oh my.' Emily quickly washed her hair. And turned off the tap. She grabbed her towel from the bench, wrap it around her body and walked to her locker. Her locker was off to the right side, right on the end. She peaked over the edge and saw Hanna sitting on one of the benches near the door. She was... smiling? 'Did someone come in and talk with her or..? No. Hanna couldn't have been smiling about what happened. Could she?' Emily turned t her locker once again and got her clothes from earlier. She dropped the towel to the floor not realizing she was putting on another show for Hanna. Hanna stood beside the lockers doing sort of what Emily was doing just seconds ago. Her toned abs glistened from still having drops of water on them. Her legs the same. Hanna turned back when Emily was just putting her bra on.

Emily finished getting dress and met Hanna's lurking eyes. "Hey! Ready to go?" "Yeah." Hanna gulped out half heartedly. "Let's go!" Emily smiled at her and led her out of the locker room. 


	4. Jaw Dropping

'Why did I agree to go into the changing room with Emily? Is this her way of teasing? Did she hear what Noel said and assume he meant her? I seriously just want to knock his block off. He's an asshole, it's confirmed now that I will never be as attracted to guys as I am to girls because of Noel Kahn and his meathead friends.' Hanna begins to play with her fingers. It calms her down when moments either become intense or she gets an off feeling about things that are going on. In this case, she was a little nervous that she'd slip up and watch Emily undress and want to feel her. If Emily revealed her fantastic body one layer at a time, Hanna thought she'd never be able to keep her hands to herself. 'I'd want to run my hands up her thighs to her abs and then massage her sensitive breasts with my hands. I can't help it. Emily is a masterpiece and all I've been thinking about since she hugged me in the bathroom is making love to her. How do I figure out my feelings for my bestfriend and want to touch her in.. well her area in the same day?' Hanna turns her head just a little so Emily wouldn't notice and she's surprised to find Emily looking at her. Hanna suddenly feels self concious. She holds her sides and wishes Emily would stop watching her. Emily's gaze felt like knives to Hanna, not because Emily was looking at her maliciously but because Hanna was always so insecure that having anybody look at her made her feel unsure of what to do, so she panics. Usually she panics but this time she keeps calm and presses on towards the changing room. Once there Hanna tells Emily to shower and she'd wait for her. Hanna sits down on the bench near the entrance they came in through. 5 minutes goes by and Hanna hears her name being yelled from the showers. Assuming the worse Hanna rushes over to aid Emily. She comes running into the shower and suddenly her phone left her palm, her mouth was open and Emily looked confused. 'Holy shit! No I didn't mean to..' Hanna could form thoughts but not actual words. She stood there frozen in place while Emily stood naked infront of her. 'Why isn't she covering herself? Did she do that on purpose for me to see? I wouldn't mind but that's not like Emily.' Almost on cue Emily's hands flew to her mouth and her breasts. 'Her breasts... wow. I honestly never realized how gorgeous they were. In a shirt Emily's boobs seemed pretty basic but bare they were round and perky. All I really want to do is crash our bodies into the wall and fuck her right here. Who would see?' A throbbing started in between Hanna's thighs. Hanna's never had the 'turned on' feeling. She thought Sean turned her on but not like this. She wanted to ravish Emily. Emily was drenched and everything seemed so perfect to Hanna until she realized maybe Emily didn't want Hanna to look at her this way. Hanna forces herself to look away and focused her attention to the wet floor and not her wet best friend. She grabs her phone. "I'm sorry." 'I'm sorry' was all Hanna could say. She couldn't say her real thoughts because they were all sexual. Emily asks Hanna for some shampoo in her locker but Emily looked so scared while saying this. Hanna suddenly felt dirty. Emily was vulneralble and Hanna just kept on watching. She left the room still repeating 'sorry'. Hanna had a heavy feeling in her stomach and in her pants. The throbbing was still there but now she also felt sick. She sat down on the same seat and thought about what just happened.

'Okay so, Emily screamed my name, I thought she was in distress so I went, innocently, to check on her. I saw her fully naked and liked it. Now I feel guilty .. shit.' Hanna gets up and searches Emily's locker for her bottle of shampoo. She grabs and as she's approaching the showers she sees Emily on the floor. 'Is she crying? Oh my god, I made her cry.' Hanna felt even worse. She cover herself behind a wall this time and only showed her hand with the bottle in it. Like it was a white flag in a warzone. "Is this the right one?" She asked half heartedly hoping Emily heard her. "Yeah. Look, Han.. um. I didn't mean for you to see me naked. I mean you've seen me topless but that was a lot diffirent." Diffirent? Of course it was diffirent this time Hanna saw them clearly and every inch of them. It was a lot diffirent then when they were pre-teens. "It's fine Em, really. As you said it's not the first time. If anyone's sorry it's me. I barged into a shower not realizing of course you'd be naked." Hanna was surprised when she heard laughter from behind the wall, she joined Emily and laughed. "Just take your shower and I'll be over um.. by the lockers. Not near the door though." Hanna tried to play cool and not show her horniness in her voice. Emily grabbed the bottle and disapeared behind the wall again.

Hanna took back the same seat a third time but this time she was happy. She saw Emily naked, that made Emily uncomfortable and Emily being uncomfortable made Hanna feel bad. But Emily seemed okay now. 'Maybe she wasn't crying. Maybe she was just embarassed and was covering her face.' Hanna raised from her seat when she heard a noise from the lockers. 'Is it wrong to want to see more of her so soon? I'm as bad as a horny guy..' Emily looked just as good maybe even better. The light reflected her toned abs and the little driplets of water on them. Her legs were muscular and her arms the same. 'She looks so fuckable.' Hanna thought while that feeling inbetween her thighs came back. Emily had put her jeans on and she was just putting her bra on when Hanna backed out and sat back down.

Emily turned the corner and for a second Hanna thought she might have been caught. Her face felt hot like it was turning red. 'Can Emily not be observant for one minute and not notice that I'm completely blushing? Please?' "Hey! Ready to go?" Hanna's mind was still racing so she muttered out "Yeah." 'I must sound like a douchebag to her, oh god.' "Let's go!" Emily was so cheerful while leading them out of the room. Hanna remembered Emily was still living with them and Hanna couldn't avoid the topic of what made her upset earlier for too much longer. 'I'm not ready for this.' Hanna thought before they entered Emily's car to head home.

Author's Note: I got asked to continue so I did. Sorry I hadn't updated it earlier but I've been very bust with school so I'm sorry about that. I hope you enjoy and review this woo! 


	5. What Will We Be In The Morning?

Hanna sat deep in thought about her life and what new challenges will come. There's that fiddling with her fingers again. Emily couldn't understand what made her so nervous. Was it her? 'Great on top of all that happened today, Hanna is now nervous around me. Jeez, it was just my body! I'm sorry for being in a shower naked...' Emily wanted to say these thoughts to Hanna but just couldn't. The look on Hanna's face was torn and she looked as if she were about to cry.

"Han, are you alright?" Emily slowed down the car. "Yes.. keep driving." Hanna knew if Emily was driving she wouldn't be able to focus on her tears. Hanna wasn't alright. She wished Emily would stop the car and hold her. Isn't that the kind of person Emily Fields is? She's the knowing, loving and great best friend. That's why Hanna loved her so much.

Emily had a golden heart and would do anything for anybody. Some of what Emily did would scare Hanna but what could Hanna do? Hanna scared Emily the other night when Emily found Hanna al drugged up.

'Em must think I got slipped the drugs. Little does she know I've been addicted to pills since I was 16.' It's not something Hanna needed spreading around so at parties with a lot of people Hanna would usually take little amounts. But at that party Hanna went overboard. Thank goodness Emily found her before one of those frat boys did.

Emily turned her head to Hanna again. Emily's jaw clenched and she slowed down again. "Em, I said drive, please!" Emily didn't listen and put the car to 'park'. "Hanna, talk to me! I'm sorry you walked in but you don't have to be so cold!" Hanna backed up to the window. 'Emily thought she did something wrong? Doesn't she see my feelings for her?' "Emily stop. You didn't do anything, I'm not upset." Emily's face called bullshit. 'Maybe I don't have to wait until tonight to tell her.' "Emily, if I tell you something, it stays between us right?" "Of course Hanna. Who do you think I am?" Hanna smiled but only a small nervous smile.

Hanna took a deep breath and Emily glared at her lovingly. The look she was giving her was so reasurring. Hanna felt her eyes water once again. 'Why did Emily have to be such a good friend? Why did she make my head feel heavy and my hands feel numb. I feel stupid for feeling this way towards her. I'm suposed to be Hanna Fucking Marin. Not Hanna Is A Pussy Marin.'

"I love you." Hanna hadn't meant to say it there and then but between Emily's eyes and them being alone, she did it. It came out of her mouth like it was meant to be. It felt so smouth coming out of her mouth. 'I could tell Emily that for the rest of my life. I want to spend the rest of my life with this.. girl. I'm okay with that. With Emily, I'm safe.'

Emily froze. She didn't expect this from Hanna at all. Emily loved Hanna too, yes. But was she ready for this life with Hanna. Emily is currently in love with her best friend Hanna. Not the girl who loves her back Hanna.

'Today with Hanna was different. Unlike anyday with her. Hanna never cried in front of anyone. Sure, she'd cry of physical pain but never of emotional. Hanna broke down today. Did Noel or Sean call her out about me? Do they know about this?' A drop of sweat fell from Emily's nose. She felt hot, too hot. She needed out of this car or she'd pass out.

She fled from the car and gripped the side of the car for support. Emily didn't know why she felt this way. She should be happy. Hanna loves her. 'What is this?' Emily felt her head it felt like it was boiling. Everything looked as if it were spinning. Emily tried to wipe away the sweat from her forehead.

"Emily can you.. me?" Emily couldn't understand. "Can you hear me?" Hanna repeated. Emily looked at her, she was standing over her in.. Hanna's room. Emily nodded. "Hey.." Hanna bit her lip nervously and swept the hair out of Emily's eyes.

"Did you drive me home? Wait, I passed out?" Emily wiped the sleep out her eyes and looked out the window in front of her. It was night time. The neighbors dog started barking. Emily felt a strong pain in her head. She held her head hard and let her self fall into the pillow. "Ow fuck!" Hanna stroked Emily's arm. "You slipped and hit your head on a tree stump. I brought you home, called Wren, you know the doctor? Well, he came and patch up your head." Hanna swept her hair again.

Emily started to calm down at Hanna's touch. Emily reached down and held Hanna's hand in hers. "Are you alright, Han?" Hanna looked at her funny. "Emily you fell. Not me." "I meant I ran out after you said that you.. you did say that right?" Hanna's shoulders fell. For some reason Hanna wished Emily forgot. She smiled. "Yeah, I did. I said I loved you but um your reaction wasn't what I uh.. expected." Hanna said in a dispointed tone. "No Hanna. I love you too." Hanna turned to Emily wide eyed. "I don't know what came over me. I felt sick. Not because of you, trust me not because of you." Emily squeezed Hanna's hand. Hanna gave Emily a loving look like Emily did in the car.

"I've loved you since fourth grade. I've loved you through everything. The parties, the boys and everything." Hanna couldn't help but smile at this. She felt like her explaination of how long she loved Emily for was puny comepared to this. She always loved Emily but didn't realize how much until just today.

"I only found out I loved you today. I always loved you, you're my best friend. But I didn't see just how much and at what extent I loved you. Noel somehow read my mind or something and found out. He sort of outed me at your meet today. I didn't know what to do or what to say so I ran. I didn't think you saw me run, honestly. I was so happy you came to my rescue almost. I would've been so broken without you."

Emily looked at her while biting her lip to cover up a smile. "What about in the shower?" Hanna froze this time. 'Oh great. Now she knows why I acted that way. Shit.' "I can explain that. But I'd rather not." Emily laughed. "I know why you dumbass." Emily hit her arm playfully. Hanna laughed with her. Emily sighed contently.

"Come lay down with me. It's weird holding your hand while your standing up." Hanna let go of her hand not so willingly and dropped next to Emily in bed. "That's better." Emily turned her body so she was facing Hanna. Hanna's breath hitched. She was beyond nervous. Her heart was beating almost out of her chest.

"Yeah it really is better." Hanna snaked her arms aorund Emily and pulled her closer. Hanna wrapped the covers around them and they layed there for hours. No words or interuptions. Emily dozed off a couple minutes ago. Hanna stayed up just watching her in the dark. She was so beautiful. Hanna cupped Emily's face and kissed her forehead. Emily opened her eyes slowly not sure what had happened. Hanna pulled back realizing Emily was up she looked kind of embarressed. Emily smirked. Emily grabbed Hanna's chin with her index finger and thumb. Emily looked directly in her eyes and then they both closed there eyes. Emily leaned in and kissed her. Hanna had expected it so she kissed back instantly.

This was the first time Hanna had kissed a girl. Emily's lips were so soft, unlike Sean's or any guys. Her kisses were light but nice. They kissed for a long time until Hanna pulled away and said exactly what she thought.

"You have the softess lips. Sorry if this ruins the moment but wow. I just want to kiss you forever. I've never felt this good, Em." Hanna meant every word. Emily licked her own lips and smiled. "You didn't ruin anything. I love your honesty, so thank you for being honest. You Hanna Marin are a secret good kisser aren't you? I always imagined you'd be a good kisser but this surpassed what I thought. I'll take you up on that kissing forever thing." Emily winked at Hanna. Emily wasn't sure what all this would mean in the morning but tried not to worry about that. The time in the morning will come for that. Right now it was just her and Hanna wrapped up in each other. 


End file.
